


More Than A Snog

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Begging, Complete, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, Lingerie, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV George Weasley, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: What are the odds Pansy Parkinson and George Weasley would randomly come across each other in a muggle club. Can a drunken snog by people on opposite sides of a war really lead to more? Or will it continue the same endless cycle of a secret not so short fling until one of them finds it in them to break it off?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	More Than A Snog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I’m so happy to be a part of this Naked Weasley Fest! This is a spin off that came from my little Draco’s Birthday Bash drabble. Not needed to read this at all! It can stand alone easily! I’ve officially named this my OTP for these characters even though there are only 45 fics on AO3 of them. I aim to change that and all thanks to this fest and Hermione’s Nook <3 Also a huge thank you to LSUsweetie for being the best beta I’ve experienced! Never would have made it down to word count without you!
> 
> I have never written Pansy and I hope I did both characters well enough it’s not really OOC. I know the kink may turn some away but it’s not as much/bad as you probably think plus I tried to explain the mindset behind it. I know it’s a squick for a lot though.
> 
> A/N2: All rights belong to JK etc etc.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50085165607/in/dateposted-public/)

George watched as she dressed with a mixture of hurt and frustration. He didn't understand why she still stayed so closed off. It had been months. Months of weekly hook-ups and he hadn’t gotten them anywhere past their current arrangement.   
He would take her into his arms that one day she always came to him. The witch would all but melt into his comfort and embrace. They would shag and he would cuddle her for that hour or so afterward. It felt meaningful and full of affection until she would get up and leave.   
Despite his efforts, there wasn’t much conversation between them. He actually talked a lot about his life, but she usually didn’t. Occasionally, he could get some basics if they had had a particularly intense shag where she seemed to be careless in the moment.   
It stopped feeling like enough for him only two months after they started shagging regularly. At first, he had tried to ignore it, but every time he saw her smile or kissed her that his resolve waned. There was no resisting his feelings anymore. Subtly, he tried to push for more engaging conversation, or for her to stay longer. But she shut him out each time.  
The short tight black dress she wore this time he knew had been on purpose. She always wore things like that when she came to him. Seductive and dolled up, clearly wanting to look her best. Like she had something to prove and needed to entice him. Which she didn't. Or at least didn't anymore.   
Honestly, his favorite time with the witch was right after the sex. Naked together in his bedsheets with her snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder and arm around his midsection. That precious time they spent hanging in the afterglow. When she was fully exposed, her walls down even though he knew she didn’t want them to be. Sure, taking the clothes off was a fun process but their heat mingling together felt like more.   
That first drunken kiss had been kind of like that. She was looser and careless when drunk, a bit reckless. Finding out who she was had been hilarious when they broke away that night. Pansy Parkinson in a muggle club randomly snogging a red-haired bloke because she was into that. It was more shocking than looking over to see Harry straight up snogging Malfoy like a dementor sucking out a soul.   
The next morning waking up sober in bed together hadn't been funny though. More like awkward and uncomfortable. The remains of what happened that night scattered across his room and stuck to their bodies.   
Something about seeing the witch so vulnerable, despite knowing who she was, had tugged at him. Prompted him to make a good joke about the situation. Then later that evening, he made the bold impulsive decision to send an owl.   
He honestly hadn’t expected her to respond to him. Nor had he expected her to drop by the shop that very evening causing him to lead her up the stairs to his rooms where he took things into control like the Gryffindor he was. Pushing past the slight awkwardness and proceeding to snog the woman into a wiggling mess on his sofa before having another shag on the small strip of furniture.   
“Can't you stay?” George asked through the quiet, hiding the bit of hope he had in his voice. “We could grab a bite down the street? Listen to the wireless? Give you that tour we have talked about?” He was just throwing out options hoping something would stick although deep down he knew they wouldn’t.   
“Sorry I can't tonight,” she said, confirming his thoughts without looking at him directly as she smoothed down her dress.   
“How about tomorrow or Saturday?” he offered, twisting to sit on the edge of the bed wanting her to see his eagerness. “Shops a bit busy but the employees can handle it.”  
Pansy actually looked at him in a way that almost made him think she would say something. Her grey eyes staring at him without emotion that somehow still held emotion he could almost read. Then she seemed to blink herself out of whatever thought she was thinking. Flipping open her sunglasses she slid them onto her nose. Hiding her eyes behind dark lenses so he couldn't see them.   
“Bye George,” she said casually seeing herself out and leaving him sitting on the bed feeling used like he always did nowadays. It always seemed worth it when she walked through his floo and he saw and talked to her again for the first time in six days. Anymore afterwards always left him regretting how deep he had allowed himself to get. 

XXXXXX

The next week he still found himself in the same position. Well not the exact same position. This time the witch was bound and laid out before him. Magical, invisible cords attached to the bedposts binding her wrists together above her head. Her shoulder-length black hair splayed out, already disheveled from foreplay. Arms stretched tight causing her small perky breasts to catch his eyes the most. Stiff nipples standing tall ready for attention.   
Teasingly he allowed his tongue to slide across one lightly and he couldn’t help but smirk as Pansy arched wanting him to take it in his mouth. The Slytherin was a demanding and needy little witch. He assumed in all aspects, but definitely in bed. She wanted him in control when it came to their pleasure.  
Slowly his hands worked their way down her torso. Soft, delicate skin that he massaged until he met the rougher fabric of lace. Her knickers were dark purple and dainty this time being just a thong. Thin and low in the front but set high on her narrow hips.  
She whimpered and weakly pulled against the invisible ropes as he rubbed his fingers over her sensitive clit and the drenched fabric. To ease her suffering he leaned over her to take the other nipple into his mouth. Sucking and flicking on it with his tongue while he continued to rub her.   
When she made a whining noise and was thoroughly squirming beneath him, he let her breast fall down from his mouth with a pop. George licked his way up her collarbone and neck until he reached just below her ear. It always caused her to shiver when he mouthed there. He had grown to enjoy talking in bed more and she loved it when it was the heat of his breath against her ear. In the middle of sex was the only time the witch truly responded to him openly.   
“How’s that?” he whispered, allowing the tip of his cock to tap at the fabric covering her lower lips. She was more than wet and aching from waiting for him, having gotten off on his face only minutes before. He made it a point to make her climax at least once before he started fucking her. It made her defenses start lowering quicker and allowed him to really kiss her. Kiss her even more deeply and passionately than they had at the club.  
“Yes,” she breathed, pulling against the cords trying to bear down on his cock. “Yes.”  
George growled how she liked and nipped at her ear. Pulling his pelvis up just enough so that he teased her pussy. Pushing into her a little despite the restraint of the fabric. It was torture for him, but it was worth it when she unraveled. “Do you want it?” he practically purred.   
“Yes,” she answered immediately.   
When she did so he sat back up on his knees between her spread legs and just looked at her. Not touching her and just looking at the way she was waiting tensed with anticipation. Her eyes closed. She hated it when she was bound and he made her wait. He wanted her looser. With a sinister idea, he mumbled an accio for his wand on the bedside table.   
Flicking it, he summoned the small chain and clamps from the drawer he now kept all their sex toys. He pressed them open and let the metal snap shut loudly. When he did so her eyes flew open. The witch was a bit of a kinky one.  
“Oh no…” he saw her mouth as she looked down to her chest. He knew a new wave of fresh arousal had just caused her knickers to get even wetter, if that was even possible. If he wanted to he was sure he could wring some of her arousal out of them and onto her body. Then clean it off of her with his tongue like she weirdly enjoyed.  
“Oh yes,” George laughed, reaching across her body to attach the toy to her. “I want you undone for me. Don’t you want to do that for me?”   
“Yes! Merlin! Yes I do.” Pansy cried out when he clamped the first bundle of nerves tightly. With her already stiff there was no time needed to perk them up. She lost her breath completely when he clamped the metal around her other nipple. “I’ll do it for you,” she tried breathing without another cry out in pleasure.  
Pointing his wand at the chain he cast a handy little spell that they both got off on. It had been a whim that had turned into a mind-blowing orgasm that night. He sometimes liked using it on himself when he was having a wank.  
The witch started thrashing as soon as they started vibrating. The binds feeling the strength of her struggle as she tugged heavily against them. Probably wanting to grip the sheets as both nipples were being stimulated at an overwhelming amount of building sensation.   
Whining and moaning constantly she continued to squirm trying to find some form of relief as he simply watched her writhing under the pleasure. Her breasts jiggling and her lips parted in ecstasy. She couldn’t decide what to do with her eyes. Keep them closed, watch him, or watch herself as her body reacted without her control. They blinked rapidly and every time they landed on him, his cock twitched.   
He started stroking himself lazily as she made the most beautiful noises. Her voice was beautiful all on its own but especially that high pitched tone she reached when she was edging closer to an orgasm. Rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit of his cock he groaned a little.   
Pansy’s eyes snapped up to his face when he did so. “Please!” she begged before throwing her head back hard against the pillow and continued to tug her arms. “Unnnnghhh! Please daddy please!”   
George winced at the nickname. He didn’t particularly like it when she said that but it always rolled off her tongue so naturally. As if it wasn’t even a processed thought and instead was just something that was set in her. The first time it had been a complete shock that stopped him in the middle of thrusting. However, the way she had scratched at his back and wanted him to keep him moving inside her drove him until he was coming with a weird feeling in his belly.   
“Ohhhhhh…..” she moaned tightly lifting her pelvis as a nonverbal invitation. He gripped his cock to resist just wanking off on top of her. They always had a second go when he did that but that wasn’t what he wanted tonight. He wanted to be nestled inside her body. As connected as they could be without a magical bond connecting their cores.   
“Do you want the knickers off or on?” he asked.   
“On!” she cried instantly.   
George couldn’t help but chuckle at her eagerness. Sometimes she liked leaving bits of her lingerie on and he didn’t really mind if that was what she wanted. She clearly wanted to be a complete mess by the time he removed everything, and he was going to love every minute of it.   
Shuffling upwards a little bit he stilled her wiggling hips with his hands and lifted her small bum onto his thighs. It caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and whimper pitifully at not being able to move at all. Moving the small lace to the side he exposed her glistening pink opening. Part of him wanted to taste her again but a bigger part had him pressing his cock into her. Sinking inside the soft heated flesh of her body.   
He started off slowly. Pulling her whole body towards him and meeting her lightly while he thrust just taking his time. Moving her on his hardened shaft with control as she tried to move faster. It only caused him to grip her tighter. She always did that. Half the time she left with some form of bruise that showed what they did together as if she liked going home and remembering.  
When Pansy let out a particularly hard cry he let go of her and leaned over. Scrambling for his dropped wand and with a flick causing both the nipple clamps and binds to fall away. He started thrusting in and out of her quickly as she desperately tried to hold onto him while they moved together. Her moaning never stopping and only heightening with each snap of his hip driving his cock harder into her.   
Finally, he was able to kiss her heavily like he had been wanting to all day. Her hands coming to hold onto his head and keep their lips connected as they shagged. Snogging as his cock slid in and out of her depths until finally, they had to break away for more air. The heavy puffs through their nostrils were no longer enough.   
“Say it,” she said, staring in his eyes deeply. They were full of want and, at least to his interpretation, longing. It caused him to grunt in response and pick up the pace. His balls tightening as she bore down on him in response.   
“Pansy….” he whispered a bit pitifully through the sound of their slick sweaty skin slapping together. He didn’t really want to. He wanted her to cry his name instead. It felt more personal in his mind.   
“Say it please,” she whined again.  
George squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head upwards trying to resist it still. It always felt even weirder on his own tongue. From the first time she had asked it had been so uncomfortable, but there were moments he caved which happened more frequently. Yet he always managed to come hard for her. Because she asked so nicely. Clearly wanted it so much. From him.   
“George! Please say it!” she begged him with closed eyes. When he looked down she was wearing a frown as she tightened her hold on his neck. Her pussy clenching around his cock that was dangerously close to spilling its contents.   
“George!” she said with a true pleading cry.  
“Oh bugger it all,” he exclaimed loudly in defeat. “Alright, baby girl alright. Do it for daddy. Come for daddy. You can do it baby girl. Come for daddy.” He let out a stuttered breath, feeling her hot inner walls gripping his cock and he was unable to stop himself from pounding into her tightened body even harder. Deeper. It was just tortuous how they reacted together. Torturous the way she almost came from his words like a command.   
“That’s a good girl, oh fuck,” he continued panting but cherishing the way she moved against him like all she wanted was him. “You're beautiful baby, you know that? You’re so beautiful and I’m going to come in this tasty little pussy of yours. Your pussy that's just for me. Do you want that? You want daddy to come inside you?”  
Pansy nodded her head desperately. “Yes, daddy! Please!”  
George shook off the weirdness with ease now being so far gone as his cock demanded the blood flow and attention. Wanting to slide deeper and deeper inside her. “Then come on. Come with me baby girl come on. Come for daddy,” he encouraged her sweetly.   
As soon as he did she started coming with a body lifting mewl. Stiff as he continued in and out of her grunting heavily. Long nails digging into his back that were sure to leave indentations and her whole body gripping him hard enough that he stuttered for half a second.   
His own jaw dropping from the different sensations as nerve endings exploded. His arms holding him up felt weaker as his brain flooding with that glorious hormone that triggered him to start coming inside her. Every spurt of his cum leaving his body left him breathless as yet another new wave of pleasure would wash through him. It got him moving against her again. Pressed together seeking more of it and helping them both ride out the rest of their orgasms for as long as they could.   
As George finally stilled he realized he hadn’t even been paying attention to the witch for the last few seconds. Out of breath, he looked down to see her completely relaxed in a state of content satisfaction. A faint smile indicated happiness. He never could stop from placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead before sliding out of her. Both a loving and sad gesture from him. Loving what had happened and that she was happy but disappointed the moment was over.   
George allowed himself to roll off of her and onto the bed beside her. Without missing a beat she rolled over with him like a sticking charm still attached to him. Snuggling into the crook of his arm like always.   
“Bloody hell witch why do you always want me to say that?” he asked finally, covering his eyes in embarrassment with the arm she wasn’t lying on.   
Pansy shrugged. “I don't know. It's hot.”  
“How?” he asked further. The witch had never told him, but then again he had never flat out asked.   
The witch was quiet long enough that he thought she was going to ignore him completely. She usually didn’t respond to his questions. “I don’t know how to explain it,” she finally answered.   
“Well I sure as hell hope you don’t want me to be your actual dad,” he cringed at the thought, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust with himself.   
The witch pushed him roughly with her free arm and moved away from him. “Fucking hell George! Eww!” she exclaimed loudly. “That’s fucking sick! Yuck! Obliviate me, please? Don’t say that shite again! Just ew!”   
George felt relief sink into his skin at the confirmation. “Sorry, I’m not that brilliant with modification charms. That was Fred’s area. Bloody git didn’t write down notes so I’ve been having to work from scratch,” he laughed a little from her reaction.  
It made him feel better and apparently her as well as she moved back into her little spot in his arm. They just laid there for a while as he smoothed her hair out of her eyes over and over again. Her breathing becoming shallow after a short time.   
“You really are beautiful, you know that right?” he said softly and he smiled widely when she pressed herself harder against him. She never fell asleep but she almost.always just basked with him for a little bit. He glanced down without moving to see the small smile back on her face despite her closed eyes.   
While she may like being called a baby girl she was nothing but a woman. A woman he knew was someone not to be messed with. The cold exterior she usually wore told him that, and it made the moments they shared like this together all the more special to him. Such a woman that felt comfortable enough with him to relax in his embrace. He got to see a different side of her that he was certain not many others, if anyone at all, got to see.  
“You’re an absolutely beautiful witch,” he repeated. He wanted to say it another way. Like how he loved the way she held herself every time she walked through his floo. Even as she was leaving, although it hurt, she held herself with confidence. Sometimes she radiated mischief also which sent a whole different feeling through him.  
He loved a confident woman that was capable of holding her own. One that wasn’t above causing a little chaos like himself. The trouble they could get into together and the things they could achieve sounded like an exciting adventure unlike any other. Yet he didn’t dare push as far as getting that personal with her. So they lapsed back into silence.   
Minutes passed. “It’s….” Pansy started out of nowhere and George raised his eyebrows in surprise. She never started a conversation. She was comfortable without it. “I…..it just sounds more caring when you say. When I say it. More protective. Feels deeper and more personal. Like you're doing those things for me on a whole different level. Special. Just for me.”   
George’s heart leapt in his chest as she spoke. It felt deep and personal to her? With him? “I can do that,” he breathed trying to make sure he sounded calm and not excited.   
“I know you can. Why do you think I ask you to say it? Why do I come back each week? You give me something no one else can George,” she admitted almost without thought.   
“I mean…. I can do that,” he chanced with his heart starting to race. Wondering if this was it and the chance to make it more. “Outside of this room. I can take care of you. Protect you.”  
He felt Pansy swallow thickly, probably realizing and regretting her words. “I….I think it’s time I go,” she said, getting up and covering her breasts with one arm.   
“No don’t go Pans,” he sat up quickly throwing his legs over the edge of the bed in his own panic from feeling so close only for her to shut it down without reason. The younger witch moved to pick up her clothes along her side of the bed. She wasn't running about but she was definitely moving with an ‘I need to leave now’ speed. Going as far as to wiggle into the dark grey leather skirt while slipping her arm through one of the silver sleeves of her top, forging her bra completely.  
“You want me to be that. You just said I give you something no one else can,” he repeated her own words back to her although it sounded more like he was asking as he stood. “Let me do that. I want to be that for you. We can be more.”   
“No,” she said flatly buttoning up her blouse.   
“Please, Pansy. What’s it hurt to try?” he asked following her out of the room. “I want to be with you. I want to go do things with you. Hold your hand walking down the street and kiss you goodbye before work. Sit on the couch and talk about our lives. You’re the one that kissed me you know. You’re the one…”  
“It was just some drunken snog, George!” Pansy turned on him with a shout. “It was just a stupid drunk snog!”   
“Obviously it was more than a stupid drunk snog considering we have been shagging for nearly seven months!” he shouted back. “What's the problem? Why can’t you just talk to me? What are you so bloody afraid of?”   
“There is nothing to be afraid of! It's. Just. Shagging!” she furiously insisted with emphasis.   
“So you just like my cock then?” George asked annoyed, gesturing down to his still naked body. “Sure doesn't seem like it half the time. I can feel your little laughs against me when I talk about my day. You love it when I coo those sweet endearments to you even when I'm not balls deep in your arse! Sure seems like more than my cock then! Until you get out of the bloody bed and act like nothing happened.”   
Pansy tensed and made a frustrated noise and he was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt seeing it but what could he possibly do if she didn’t talk to him about anything? All he could do was clench his jaw and make his own frustrated noise as the witch crossed the room, throwing down a careless amount of floo powder and disappearing into the flames.   
Before she vanished George could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and his heart lurched as she was whisked away. When she was gone he sank down onto his sofa, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing at his own eyes. It was finally out there and the witch had fled like a Demiguise seconds before a broom crash. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“What should I do Lee?” George asked depressingly over a pint of lager sitting at the counter in the Leaky Cauldron. Sulking just like he had done all week. It was the day after their usual hook up and Pansy hadn’t shown. It had stung.   
“I like her,” he admitted, staring into his dark drink. “I think I could love her if she actually told me more about herself and actually did things with me that didn't involve my cock.”  
Lee snorted but he couldn’t even muster up the care to glare at him. He had only spent the last half an hour finally confessing his involvement with the witch and the mess he had gotten himself into to someone other than Harry. Although Harry was too caught up in his own secret relationship to know how deep his feelings for Pansy went now.   
“Hmm. Well. What do you know about her?” his old friend asked. The darker man had been closer friends with Fred but since his brother's death, they had become a bit tighter. Granted they would never be as close to each other as either of them had been to his lost twin.   
“Can’t say all that much really. Witch won’t bloody talk to me,” he mumbled. “about anything.”   
“If you have been shagging for months you have to know something about her,” Lee stated and George supposed he was right. He knew some things.   
“She is bloody gorgeous,” he started thinking of the witch. “I think she might take too much pride in her appearance though. Merlin, she absolutely loves affirmation. When I praise her and talk all sweet to her…” George trailed off in fondness at the way she would blush sometimes, melt or snuggled into him at his words. Then his face fell trying to think of more. “I’m pretty sure she is very emotional but for some reason doesn’t show it….”   
“Typical Slytherin behavior,” Lee shrugged.   
“..and she is a pureblood which probably makes it worse,” George added, rolling his eyes. “She has no problem listening to me talk about my life outside of the bed. When she is drunk, she is bold and fun as all get out.” Memories of their first kiss where she just threw her arms around him so confidently was branded into his brain. “She is confident and I’m sure has some mean arse hexes up her sleeve. Yet she for some reason said she wants me to take care of her? At least in bed…..she said it’s deeper? Whatever that means….I thought it meant more than apparently it did.”  
George took a long drink of lager and let the glass hit the table hard. “I think that’s all I got mate,” he sighed disappointedly.   
Lee hummed in thought. “That’s more than you think. Now how would you use any of that to your advantage?” he asked.   
George furrowed his brows. “My advantage?”   
Lee shrugged. “Are you a trickster or not?”   
“I don’t want to trick her,” he said defensively. He didn’t want the witch to be with him if she didn’t want to. The problem was he just couldn't tell if she actually did or not.   
“Well, you have to think like a Slytherin here mate. You have a few Slytherin traits you can use. An absurd amount of cunning along with some ambition,” Lee pointed out. “If Marcus taught me anything it’s that they have these walls. They call them masks. If she doesn’t want something, even though she hates that she does, she won’t allow herself to go looking for it. It seems like what she doesn’t want right now is you seeing whatever she is really feeling. I’m going to bet because it risks her being vulnerable.”   
While that made sense, it didn’t exactly answer what he needed to do. If anything it made him more confused. Hadn’t he been the one to put himself out there as vulnerable?   
“You need to come up with something you can offer her,” his friend continued. “Something that she wants she thinks will be a benefit to her. Something that is going to intrigue her without having to worry about risking things. Something with the sense of security, structure, or familiarity.”   
“All she acts like she wants is my cock,” he grumbled.  
“Again. What does she like? Use it to your advantage,” Lee repeated himself.   
George’s mind started turning over trying to actually think of what he was saying. Analyzing situations and shooting Ideas back and forth trying to find a plausible one that would stick. He prided himself on tricking people but not to this emotional level.   
Slytherins were too bloody complicated sometimes. If he wanted to get the witch to meet up with him again the only way he could think she even would entertain the idea was under the original arrangement. Maybe he was just going to have to tweak it. Tweak it to make it even better while still being the same and trying to assure her that he did really want more.   
He owed it to himself to try at least one more time before making the hard decision to cut it off between them. She had said she liked being cared for and protected. Treated special on a deeper level that was just for her. That made her feel like that cherished little girl she wanted to be when alone. Maybe it was because she wasn’t treated like that in any other aspect of her life.   
A smirk slowly grew on his face as an idea started taking root. “Got it,” he said a bit more sinisterly with a wicked grin.  
Lee laughed and raised his drink in approval. “There’s a twin I know.”   
George couldn’t help a small laugh himself and raised his own glass in return. Clinking them together before downing the rest of it. He needed to go home. There was a plan to organize. 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Pans,  
Did you have a busy Thursday night? I’m sorry you had to go without our regular shag this week. If you come by tomorrow at seven we can make up for it. You know that thing you like me to do with my tongue? The amount of attention your perfect little bum needs? Or that slow torturing pace you like me to use? I’m going to shag you until we are both raw.   
Wear that sexy orange dress that shows off the delicious valley on your chest and something nice underneath just for me. I may have also thought of some new things to say just for you. You know how much you like when I tell you those…....baby girl. 

Daddy will be waiting.

Pansy read the letter in her hand again, unable to help it as her breathing picked up. The redhead was speaking, or well writing, in that tone she loved. That confident caring tone. Although she loathed herself to admit it, it was just one of the many things she loved about the man. First being of which his ability to be a cunning arsehole when he wanted but and bold as fuck about it. Not to mention his talent in charms.   
To her, her feelings felt unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. Deciding not to go to the redhead had been a mental struggle and she had spent the night wallowing around in self-pity cursing herself. Cursing herself for allowing the indulgence and for things to go so far. When resulted in indulging in a complete bottle of wine.   
It was all his fault, or so she tried to tell herself. Over the months she had done a pretty good job of keeping their interaction purely in the bedroom despite her growing feelings. He didn’t need someone like her and the attention that would come along with it. The hate. Then he had been such a bloody Gryffindor finally letting the emotions she knew he had developed spill out like a sap. A Sap that she nearly hadn’t escaped from. Almost getting stuck in the spot last time and spilling it all. After such a long build-up it was already simmering just below the surface and sometimes when he spoke it nearly boiled over.   
The only time she allowed all those sweet things she loved hearing him coo at her was during sex because at least she had an excuse for being in the moment. He had finally pushed the line and admitted to wanting more instead of just hinting it and accepting their arrangement. It’s why she had refused to visit him Thursday. To try and finally cut that cord she was starting to cling to. Maybe they both were clinging to it for different reasons.   
Eyes fixated on the parchment his rather annoying owl had brought her, how could she possibly turn down what the man was offering her? All the sweet sweet things? Every time the redhead talked her heart seemed to flutter embarrassingly like a fourth year with a crush. He was also promising just sex. Like he had seemed to have gathered himself in her absence. If the man was willing to keep it at that could she really find it in herself to say no?   
Huffing, she threw the letter down in irritation. Of course, she couldn’t because hanging around with the Gryffindor so much had turned her into an emotional weakling acting first despite her better judgment. Tomorrow was Saturday so it meant she had just over a full 24 hours to prepare herself mentally and find that something special that would make his cock hard before he could focus on anything else. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

At seven pm sharp, Pansy threw floo powder down into her fireplace. Punctuality was always important to her just like always looking as good as she could. Especially when it came to George.   
She had done just as he asked. Gotten out her amber-colored, to his vague description, orange, dress that he liked. It was a touch paler than amber but her shoulder-length black hair made it more vibrant. Like everything else she owned it was tight in all the right places. This dress however had a dangerous smooth silk halter top with a wide-open v neck that dipped down a touch below her breast. Making a bra pointless which worked for her plan brilliantly...  
To make up for the wide expanse of skin, the skirt was actually a bit longer than most others she owned. Going down to her knees with enough room for them to move without restraint. He loved it because it had him licking at her chest in the first move and he could hike up the skirt easily while doing it.   
What to wear underneath had been tricker to decide. She had even gone shopping at the last minute for the occasion because nothing quite hit the spot in her closet. What she had picked out she knew the redhead was just going to melt for when he saw it. He loved her hips and breasts after all. They seemed to be the right size for him to enjoy without them being in the way too much. Body parts that were easy for him to hold onto as he still adventured her body.  
When she had seen it on the mannequin it had screamed George. Screamed that he would love it and it somehow conveyed all that she was feeling. That she wanted to be everything he needed. 13 galleons for some scrappy fabric? For her, for him, it was worth it.   
As soon as she walked through the floo though her eyes flickered around the room in a panic. One because she couldn't breathe and also because it felt like she had walked right into a trap. Which wasn’t wrong. It clearly was and her better judgment had been right.   
There was soft music playing in the background, flickering candles lining the walls and upon the table he had set up. It was just like one of the most romantic date scenes she had ever seen and she didn't know whether she wanted to be repulsed or in awe. His foreplay? Was it even foreplay really? Either way, he had used her underlying wants and twisted his words with a double meaning to his advantage like a bloody Slytherin himself.  
Pansy felt rooted on the spot and her throat swelled as she tried not to cry. It was invoking all the emotions she had mentally prepared to ignore and more. He was bloody cunning and she loved it.   
“Hey Pans,” George grinned. “How’s my baby girl been?” he asked. “I missed you.”   
When he said it the response was involuntary. She choked on a sob and tears started spilling from her eyes causing her to bring a hand up to cover her face. It was so unfair but maybe she deserved it like everything else.  
“No no no,” she repeated quietly to herself. “No.” Maybe if she closed her eyes and chanted enough it would disappear. George moved up beside her though and began caressing her cheek. Her own emotional strength not enough to flinch away. If anything she only wanted him to hold her. More tears left her realizing it.  
“Pansy,” he said softly. “Just talk to me. Please?”   
She shook her head passionately. “No. I can’t. I can’t give you what you want George. I'm not good enough for that. I just can’t.”  
“Why?” he asked. “Why would you think that?”   
“You know why George!” she exclaimed, emotionally pushing his hand off her. “I’m a death eater’s daughter! I tried to get Potter handed over to the Dark Lord. I’m weak and a disgrace. No matter how I hold myself they won’t see me any differently. No one will. They never do.” Her words came out in a rush but he didn’t seem bothered or move away.   
“You know, I have to use an alias for work,” she admitted trying to get him to understand. “I use a glamour for meetings just in case someone recognizes me. Eighth year all they did was try throwing jinxes at us when we weren’t looking. Just the other day, I went to the Ministry to submit some paperwork for my designs and the witch spat on the proposal when she saw my background information.”  
“What?” George asked angrily in disbelief. In the candle light she saw his eyes spark with something like defense, but she didn’t deserve it.   
“It’s what I get. You don’t know what it’s like. What it was like,” she pressed her lips together in a thin line. “I deserve it George and you don’t deserve to be shackled with my problems.”  
To her great surprise, he wrapped her in his arms before she could move out of his reach and held her tightly, holding her head against his chest. His heartbeat, strong and soothing, grounded her. She felt too exposed to resist it though and her body sagged in a mixture of defeat and relief.   
“Oh, Pans…” George whispered sadly. “I don’t see you like that.”   
“I know,” she said softly. “You’re a stupid Gryffindor. Emotions are all over your bloody face, especially in bed.”   
“Yours are also you know,” he told her with a little laugh chuckle she felt against him.  
“They are not,” she insisted despite knowing he was probably right.   
“Are too,” he smiled, lifting her chin up for them to actually look at each. His eyes were tender and meaningful “I already love what I see in you, Pansy. I want to love all of you. Understand all of you. You just have to let me.”  
“I don’t think you want that George....” she started surely but trailed off quietly.  
“You can't tell me what I want and don't want. Only I know that. Only I can tell you. And I'm telling you I already love you,” he said firmly.   
Pansy rolled her eyes as much as she could manage. “That’s a stupid thing. I can promise you it would cause you nothing but drama.”   
To her surprise a corner of his mouth lifted along with an eyebrow. “Bloody Gryffindor remember? I live off causing a scene and some drama.”  
“You’re mental,” she stated as fact.   
George inclined his head pleased with himself. “Thank you. Glad to know my feelings are returned.”  
Pansy opened her mouth to rebuke it but closed it quickly and huffed. “Again. Bloody mental you are.”   
“Mm, that’s a step. Are you saying we can try?” he asked hopefully with a smug look all over his face.   
She was torn between annoyance and being impressed. Apparently he had a fair bit of determination in him as well. “Played me like a Slytherin you know,” she half complained and half praised.  
“Pretty brilliant eh?” he said wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing her around the waist to start moving her proudly around with the music. She allowed herself to be swayed to the slow but strong beat despite some lingering protests. George and his stupid sideways smile always got to her if she didn't stop herself. This time though, she didn't and the lapse in thought almost caused her to fall when she didn’t pay attention to him dipping her down toward the floor.   
Pansy couldn't help but laugh when he popped her back upright and the smile had taken over his face completely. Her own sheepish one was embarrassing to reveal and she looked down to their feet to hide it. His white trainers and her black flats contrasting against each other beautifully. The same way his dark robes managed to match the color of her dress.  
“I wore that something special for you,” she admitted with some uncertainty for once.  
“I don’t think we should shag tonight Pans,” George told her with an expression that said it was a bad idea for some reason. She chalked it up to emotional development without the cloud of lust or some rubbish.   
“Can I at least show you?” she asked. “Cost me 13 galleons.”  
The man pressed his lips together with his eyes studying her, clearly trying to decide if it was a good idea. “Alright, but no shagging. I don’t want this to be just about sex anymore.”  
Moving a few feet away from him she undid the halter of her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor like nothing else had been holding it in place despite being snug on her body. He half arsed whistled without realizing it as she watched his eyes dilate. His attention was only on her body which she took as a good sign and she had been right about the choice.   
The corset she wore was charmed. His lips parted watching. Long black scales like snake skin that made it up slowly shimmered from a dark blue and across the entire cool color spectrum before fading back out to black. There was a thick ruffled black lace trim going around the top and bottom edges. Nothing covered her breasts since the top edge went underneath them, except two small stickers over her nipples, where thin ribbons of lace hung. There were matching lace bands around her upper thigh that hooked a garter belt to her stockings.   
Almost entranced, he shook himself from his fixation, grabbing her face. Kissing her deeply. Parting her lips with his tongue and proceeding to snog her until he seemed to come to his senses.  
“Merlin’s beard, Pans what are you trying to do to me?” he mumbled against her mouth.   
“Do you like it?” she asked.   
“Do I like it?” He repeated, still looking like he was about to eat her. “You're going to wear that riding my cock tomorrow night after we spend the day together. Sweet mother of Godric's you're stunning,” he breathed, rubbing his hands up and down her concealed ribs. “...baby girl.” he added quickly, as an afterthought.  
When his hands roamed up to grope her exposed breasts from beneath she blushed. “You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. It…..I don't know how to explain it anymore than I already have.”  
He shook his head, meeting her eyes. “No. No if you want me to I will. It’s just going to take a bit to get in the habit, that's all,” he reassured her with a smile. He slid his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, clearly savoring the moment. “You can be my little baby girl Pans. As long as I get to be your one and only daddy.” 

XXXXXXX   
  
It was a bright clear day for the first time in months. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue with stray fluffy white clouds. George couldn’t have asked for a more pleasant day to visit his parents.   
“I can't do this George,” Pansy whispered as he guided her down the dirt path to the Burrow.   
The redhead squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Yes you can. Don't worry about them. I’ve got you.”  
Pansy's hand flexed in his, but she followed alongside him willingly. They had been officially dating about a month. He wanted to introduce her to the family that first Sunday together but the witch had outright refused. Week by week, he wore her down with the puppy dog eyes he learned she couldn’t resist.   
Her main concern, she’d explained was, of course, rejection and complications for him —how they would perceive him because of her. The same thing that was apparently the core of nearly all her issues. They hadn’t gotten around to talking about all the trauma she had experienced in the war but there had been some progress as he confided in her with his own. His ear and Fred first most.  
George was happy to see the door open, indicating they were indeed home. He had waited until later in the evening to ensure his dad was also there. There was no way the first time meeting his family he was going to throw the more reserved witch into the chaos of Sunday dinners where there were sometimes a dozen Weasleys.   
He poked his head inside the top of the door looking around before opening the bottom part with Pansy still in hand. “Mum?” he called looking around the corner to see his mum stand up cheerfully.   
“Georgie dear! We weren’t expecting you today. Let me just go put on some tea…” the witch began moving back along the counter waving and summoning only Merlin knew what. “Sorry dear but supper’s already done. Always a bit left though. Go on now.”  
While she was distracted George tugged on Pansy’s arm a little to encourage her inside behind him. When they entered, he saw that his dad was sitting at the other end of the kitchen table going through some paperwork. “Hey there son, what brings….” his dad stopped momentarily when he looked up from scribbling.   
George cleared his throat and his mum turned around. “Mum. Dad. This is Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and kneading it lightly. She tensed when he moved her infront of him.   
“Parkinson?” his mum repeated tilting her head. A moment later, recognition of the name hit her. She went to open her mouth but his dad beat her to it.   
“Arthur Weasley,” he said lightly with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”   
“Arthur…” his mum started.  
“Mum, don't,” he said despite not knowing exactly what she was going to say. He'd seen the look she shot his dad from the corner of her eye.  
“Molly, times have changed,” his dad gave her a pointed look of his own. “Let's….”   
Just then, Ron came bounding around the corner. George pressed his lips tightly together in irritation. Ron should have been at the academy getting ready for the night drills the Aurors did. He’d wanted to start easy with only their mum and dad.  
“Hey George! I was....” Ron halted in his tracks, furrowing his brows when he spotted Pansy. “What in the bloody hell is that bitch doing here?” he asked distastefully, wrinkling his nose.   
“Ronald Weasley!” His mum yelled.  
Ron only looked between them in confusion. “What? This is the nasty bint that wanted to hand Harry over to Voldermort!”   
“I know who she is Ron!” George told him angrily.  
“Yea because you've probably been up in her snatch,” Ron scoffed looking where his hand lay on her shoulders like something was wrong. “What's she got you under? A potion?” he asked.   
Pansy turned toward the door but George grabbed her hand. “Pans, wait,” he pleaded.   
“No. I told you this was a bad idea and that it couldn't work!” she snapped, yanking her arm away from him.   
“Of course it...OU!” Ron started but yelped when he sent a stinging hex at him.   
“Want me to tell mum and dad about the two blokes you've been shagging? Hmm? Doubt you want me to out those names do you? They might get pissed at me but it will be well worth it, brother. One will forgive me when he finds out why,” George threatened him and he felt immensely pleased when Ron's eyes widened with a panicked glance to his parents.   
His mum gasped, clutching a hand to her chest and his dad's eyebrows rose in either surprise or curiosity. “Didn’t think so. You insult her again,” George warned him. “..and see if you have anything left between your legs to shag anyone with!”   
“Merlin himself! Boys! When did you develop such foul language? Let alone have the audacity to speak it in this household!” she shouted at them.   
“Tell him not to insult my girlfriend then!” he turned back to grab Pansy and let her know it was okay but he growled, seeing the door slowly shutting without the witch in sight. “Fucking hell you tosser! I'm going to kill you!” George yelled back at Ron as he took off out the door to find her.   
“Pansy? Pansy!” he called out scanning the front yard but not catching sight of the witch. “Pansy?” George walked more slowly now trying to search the side yard for a glimpse of her. Then again, she could have already made it past the wards when he was too busy yelling at Ron.  
He heard a sniffle, and happiness coursed through him knowing she was still there. Following the sound he walked over to the garden. When he moved around he wasn’t sure if he should smile seeing the witch.  
Pansy sat on her knees behind the ivy covered posts of their garden. Her head in her hands. He sank down onto the grass beside her.   
  
“I will disown the twat if he bothers you baby girl. I will,” he said softly trying to comfort her. Sometimes Ron pissed him off as much as Percy. “Ron’s always been a little arse, talking before he thinks.”  
The witch lifted her head and looked at him with wet eyes. “That’s what he really thinks though. Or he wouldn’t have said it at all. It was already a thought in his head. Your mum wasn’t exactly happy either if you didn’t notice,” she added.  
“She was just surprised,” George said knowing it was at least half the truth.   
“If your own family can't handle us being together how will the public take it? How will it affect the shop? A famous Weasley dating a death eater?”   
“You weren’t a death eater,” he clarified firmly. Sometimes the witch talked herself into believing only the negative. “Don't worry about my work or what people think. Remember? All that matters is we are happy. Right?”   
Pansy didn’t answer and instead just ignored him studying the grass and turning to listen to the gnomes that were making a noisy little fuss of their own fighting for ground cover. George hugged her close. They simply sat like that for a bit until finally the witch relaxed against his chest.   
“George?” he heard his mum calling. “Bloody spoons...” he grumbled. He cursed that clock of hers for showing he was still there.   
“Son come back. We just want to talk,” his dad called nextPansy clung a little tighter into his chest. He knew he was closer and he was glad it was his dad and not his mum.  
“Come on out you two,” he said and George looked up over the ivy leaves toward his dad’s voice. He was already looking at them thanks to his height. He wore a kind expression, at least. “No worries now. Ron is upstairs. We just want proper introductions and all.”   
Pansy looked up at him anxiously. “Don't you trust me?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her face and the witch bit her lip clearly, still uncertain.   
“We may be lions but we won’t actually bite,” his dad chuckled and Pansy’s face brightened a tad with a more familiar roll of her eyes. It was something he would say. George smiled and pulled her upwards with him.   
“There we go, you two. Come on now. Your mother put on that pot of tea. Let’s just get to know each other a little bit first eh?” his dad offered. Pansy nodded her head slowly in agreement and George held her closer walking back into the house.   
“Don’t mind Ron, Pansy,” his dad told her, taking his seat back down at the table. “That boy has always been short tempered.” George sat down beside his dad with Pansy next to him. He wrapped an arm around her back. His mum was busying herself in the kitchen — something she sometimes did to just occupy herself instead of fidgeting.   
“What do you do dear?” his dad asked with interest.  
Pansy seemed to ready herself for a quiz. “Uhh. I'm a fashion designer. Apprenticed with Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley up until last year. Now, I’ve decided to branch out on my own. I tried starting my own store but…..at the moment there have been some….obstacles.”   
“Wow, fascinating,” his dad said “...creativity. Just like Georgie here. I'm afraid we aren't into the latest trends. You will have to show us some time.”   
George patted her hip lightly telling her to go ahead and show him. She rose,slowly turning in a circle. She had deliberately chosen her more professional attire despite his insisting she didn’t need to. It was a dark green dragon skin jacket with high waist matching skin tight trousers. A high necked pale pink blouse that had purposeful creases, finished the look off.   
“You designed that? I must say you are indeed a talented young lady,” his father praised.  
“Thank you,” she said simply.  
“Now the most important question of all…” his dad leaned over the table and he felt Pansy holding her breath. He wanted to laugh having a good idea what his dad was going to ask. “Do you like quidditch?” he asked after a second of suspense.  
To George’s own surprise Pansy exhaled a small laugh. “I don't play sir but I enjoy watching it. I was always at the house games and I listen to the wireless with my friends sometimes.”   
“Lots of friends?” his dad asked in response.  
Pansy shook her head a little grimmly. “Not really. I prefer my small circle. Just Daphne, Klara, Blaise, and Draco.”   
“Ah yes. Draco,” his mum said making her way to the table finally with a tray of biscuits. “George have you heard from Harry lately? I wish he would just go ahead and bring him by. We need to get him properly acquainted with the Weasley ways. Just like you Pansy dear.”   
George thought for a second, “Saw Harry last Tuesday. I think he is planning on coming out soon. Don't worry they...” Pansy shot him a dirty glare like he had told them about their relationship. It had started the same time as theirs but they had progressed to a different stage much quicker. “What? It's not like they have been trying hard to keep it a secret. Even mum and dad know!”   
“I do hope it's before the holidays,” his mum sighed bustling over for a new pot of tea. “Surely he must know we will love him regardless. No different than when he and Ginny broke up. Although I suppose he could be concerned about Ron…” she trailed off with a worried sound.   
George scoffed. “Ronnekins won't be a problem there mum, considering he is shagging them.”   
His mum dropped the teapot she held with a loud cracking sound of shattered pottery. His dad’s jaw dropped and Pansy's eyes widened in shock.  
“What?” George asked with an innocent smile.   
“The…..the boys? How long?” his mum asked, looking as shocked as when they had been cursing in the house.   
“About four months I’d say,” George answered.   
His dad cleared his throat, ignoring the conversation. “You seem to be a wonderful young witch Pansy. If you're well mannered and good enough for George here that's what matters to us.”   
“Arthur….Ron and Harry?” his mum was asking again in disbelief.   
“Ron, Harry, AND Malfoy, mum,” he corrected her. “It’s important to include all three members of a triad. You can’t leave anyone out. It’s bad for the relationship,”   
“Relationship? Triad... Oh Merlin.....,” his mum breathed under her breath before snapping out of it. “RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” she yelled at the top of her voice.  
His dad shook his head as his mum took off up the stairs. “Well done there George,” he leaned in closely. “...but that one might be a bit much. You know how she gets when you pull one over on her.”  
George rubbed his forehead and wished he could take the smile off his face. Not really though. “It's not a joke dad…” he admitted.  
“You mean…” George nodded and his dad exhaled heavily, standing. “I think I’m going to have to break out that Romanian liquor Charlie got us for this conversation. It’s been lovely to meet you Pansy but I’m afraid you two may want to scurry on out for this one. Don’t forget to come to dinner this week.” his dad pointed a finger at them. “Always, Sunday six pm. I don’t recommend eating that day. Molly will try and fatten…”   
“RONALD WEASLEY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW YOUNG MAN!” he heard his mum shouting. He suppressed a laugh seeing his dad nodding his head over and over again saying something about 'those boys’ as he headed for their little liquor cabinet in the corner.  
“I love you,” George said, nuzzling her ear with his nose   
Pansy pulled her head away with a laugh. That beautiful laugh he always strived to hear now. “You’re joking right? Draco isn’t shagging him. He wouldn’t.”  
“I’m afraid it’s the truth, baby girl,” he said and they winced together hearing an explosion coming from upstairs. One that shook the house itself.   
“BLOODY HELL! OKAY! GEORGE YOU ARSEHOLE!!” Ron shouted loudly and George grabbed Pansy’s hand. Laughing and running until they were able to apparate.

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account.


End file.
